


Why so complicated

by Sebrianthe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebrianthe/pseuds/Sebrianthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RTW命题]<br/>巴基告诉史蒂夫他的初恋是在14岁，史蒂夫心里有些不是滋味，那一年正是他和巴基第一次见面，隔壁家还搬来了一个漂亮得不得了的小姑娘珍妮。<br/>*含部分“过时之人”背景</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so complicated

**Author's Note:**

> *来存个旧文。  
> *我一直都在，I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP...

*含部分“过时之人“背景。  
那时吧唧说了他记起的一个回忆。  
“关于那件事情，还剩一个？”  
史蒂夫点头。“最后一个。”  
“之后就去大峡谷？”  
“没错。”  
留声机里正播着一首老歌，烤箱里散发出混合着肉桂粉与朗姆酒的苹果香气，吧唧塌着肩膀，望着厨房里正切着牛肉的史蒂夫的背影，左手指在餐桌上敲了敲。  
“爱荡秋千的珍妮。”他说话习惯性的慢且轻，仿佛惜字如金。  
史蒂夫嗯了一声，看上去并没有想起来。吧唧从身后打量了他一眼，等了等又问，“记得么？”  
“哪一年？”  
吧唧低头想，“不记得，我们刚见面。”  
史蒂夫把冷牛肉拼盘和蔬菜色拉端到餐桌上，从口袋里掏出记事本，拉开椅子坐到吧唧对面，把这一次的记忆写在列表的尾巴上。这是个周末，没有怪兽和外星人，没有任务，岁月显露出其本质的平静闲和。  
“你14岁，我想起来了，在街头公园。”史蒂夫挑着眉笑了，“是有个叫珍妮的小姑娘，我见过，她也是那年认识的吗？我不记得了。”  
吧唧微乎其微地点了下头，“她和家人搬家过来，住在隔壁。”  
史蒂夫噢了一声，他只在街心公园见过她。这很奇妙，他们共享了十几年的友情和回忆几乎同心同体，但在此之前，在他们成为彼此独一无二的朋友之前，仍是有对方无法感受的盲区。当然这并不算问题，只是陡然被打破思维定式的一段小插曲。  
他等着，听吧唧继续讲下去。  
“她很喜欢荡秋千，”吧唧又说了一遍，眯起眼睛，“我记得我在后面推过她，Rebecca曾经为此和她打过一架。”  
说到吧唧的大妹妹，两个人都陷入一种柔和的气氛里。身后的烤箱此刻不合时宜的发出嘀嘀的轻响，史蒂夫站起来，“边吃边说吧。”  
他们像两个一无所有的老光棍那样——事实上也确是如此——聚在一起，共享一顿相当旧式的烛光晚餐，假装身边还坐着家人旧友，一边静静怀古。  
“她很漂亮。”  
“我记得她一直穿得像个公主。”  
吧唧面前的菜和酒几乎没动过，但这并不表示他不爱吃，他早已习惯如此。“没错。”  
“还有呢？”  
“非常活泼。Rebecca不要她叫我哥哥或bucky，她于是叫我buck。”  
史蒂夫点点头，“小鬼头。”  
“总跟着我们，记得有一次，你被Ben揍了，是她告诉我的。”  
“我以为你总能找到我。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，他们现在已经能开些半大不小的玩笑了，尽管在其他人看来那似乎更像是默契的炫耀。  
吧唧看上去像是一段回放完的磁带，脸上又浮现出暂时性的怔然与空白来。史蒂夫叫了他一声，他眨了眨眼睛，慢吞吞地问，“于是，科罗拉多？”  
史蒂夫努力不让遗憾等负面情绪表现在脸上，几乎是立刻做出了回答，“没错，等下一个任务结束，我们就去。”  
吧唧看上去对这个答案无动于衷，终于埋头解决他面前的色拉。他吃的很快，完全军事化速度，等到了苹果馅饼时，他忽然停下来，声音有些闷，“还有一个。我的初恋，也是那年。”  
吧唧抬起头，望着愣住的史蒂夫，“这个，记下轮吧。”

史蒂夫与吧唧在玩一个10+1约定的游戏，这还是Bruce想出来的主意，毕竟人是不可能永远只向前看的，许多的人性都藏在记忆里。  
两个月后，总是被分派任务的他们总算凑了一起。史蒂夫租了辆老福特，后座放着双人帐篷以及一切野外露营所需的物品与食物。尽管被邀留宿，吧唧还是选择一大早从现居的家里走过来，此刻他就坐在邻座，穿着一件深蓝色夹克，戴着一顶压至眉际的鸭舌帽，就像他们重逢那一天的装扮，只是颧骨上还留着点擦伤痕迹。  
他们在清晨时分静悄悄地往西行进。这得耗费他们将近两周的时间往返，史蒂夫已提前向科尔森请了假，即便有紧急任务，他们也可以在途中经过的任意一个城市搭乘飞机赶回去。  
这本该是一次轻松的旅行。可直到开出纽约市，汽车在望不到边的笔直公路上扬起一阵干燥的尘土时，还没有一个人开口说话。  
吧唧感受到身边的人正沉浸在一股微妙且复杂的情绪里。他不安地动了动膝盖，但并不试图树立防备。史蒂夫想说点什么，他心想，沉默着就像士兵在驯服地等待着一道指令。  
大半个上午过去了，车厢里随着日光的曝晒而快速升温史蒂夫升起窗户，拉下遮光板。“水在随行包里。”  
吧唧依言把水拿出来，正准备递给他，这时史蒂夫轻咳了一声，吧唧便盯着他的脸。  
他看起来有些苦恼。  
过了好一会，史蒂夫才终于尝试着从那两片嘴唇中发出点声音。  
“手臂修好了？”吧唧的左臂在出任务时坏掉了，这还是娜塔莎告诉他的。有段时间他总害怕吧唧会突然一声不吭地从他面前消失，不过那已经是曾经了。可现在，他似乎又有了新的恐惧。  
吧唧抬起左手，把史蒂夫放在仪表盘前的iPod拿起来，将电源线插入车体音响。音乐流淌了出来，不用说这可真是个极佳的证明。  
“Tony。”  
史蒂夫勾起嘴角，前不久他们才刚就政治立场吵过一架，但这就是朋友。气氛像铁锅上的黄油那样软下来，史蒂夫看起来像已走出那股未解的躁动，重新变得稳重而坚定。  
他们聊了一会有的没的，除了有关回忆的话题，吧唧也渐渐变得能够开口说话了。他试着讲了一个从山姆那里听来的笑话，把史蒂夫逗得哈哈笑了起来，车子在空旷的公路上走出S型，不过谁也没有注意。  
“我想继续玩那个。”吧唧说出这句话时，看起来就像是曾经的那个人一样。  
这是他真正意义上的第一个请求，史蒂夫看上去惊喜得目光闪动着。  
“先说说你想做什么。”  
吧唧耸耸肩，他还没想好，他只是单纯想把这件事情继续下去。  
“好吧，这个放到之后再说不急。”史蒂夫表情柔和，“告诉我第一个。”  
“我说过了。”  
初恋。哦，十四岁的他的初恋。  
“初恋，是的，然后？”  
“没了。”  
史蒂夫在座位上动了动，他开了四个小时的车，尽管远称不上疲惫，但四肢仍感觉僵硬。  
“这并不能作数，你得说出细节。”  
吧唧盯着前方，皱起眉头。“喜欢，想一直在一起。还有性幻想，自慰。”  
史蒂夫看起来是真的吃了一惊，他喃喃地说道，“你从来都没有告诉过我…”  
吧唧舔了舔嘴唇，塑料水瓶在手指尖发出细碎的声响。史蒂夫也跟着紧紧闭上了嘴。  
刚才的情绪又回来了。  
“我不想说。”  
史蒂夫看起来就像被揍了一拳。  
他们在休息站草草吃过午餐，吧唧在史蒂夫去洗手间的当口，靠在车门上抽了根烟。等史蒂夫出来，他立刻把烟头掐灭，又等了一会才坐到车里去。  
下午的气氛更加沉闷，吧唧眯着眼睛，陷入一股昏沉且猛烈的睡意中，在梦的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
他靠着椅背闭上眼睛，却能感受到史蒂夫的目光在他脸上不时流连。  
他空荡的心里终于有了一个秘密，而史蒂夫觉察到了这一点。在此之前他们裸裎相待，共享一切，包括回忆，现今与未来，可这一刻，一种霉菌悄然爬上他们情感的乳酪，变成另一种截然不同的味道。  
吧唧皱起眉头，就这样睡着了。

四天后，他们如期到达目的地。吧唧从来没想过这里究竟是个什么模样，就算史蒂夫告诉他这是曾经的他的梦想之地，可现在的他对此却一片茫然无措。  
这是片与现实世界格格不入的存在，吧唧站在那些被夕阳染红的山石前，在感觉到渺小与伟大的反差的同时，头一次感受到自我的存在。  
夜晚，他们在狭长的裂缝地带过夜。史蒂夫就着烧起的篝火支起帐篷，吧唧在一旁的草丛上躺了下来，胳膊枕在脑后，默然盯着漫天的繁星。  
“你的画。”  
过了一会，史蒂夫从帐篷里钻出来。他金色的短发看起来有些凌乱，显然是被低矮的帐篷口弄的。  
“我的画？”  
“第二个，你的画。”  
史蒂夫停下拿睡袋的手，坐到他旁边，抱着膝盖俯视着他。  
“画了些什么？”  
“水果，手，教堂，树，夜空。”吧唧弯起眼睛，看上去像在笑，“都是铅笔画，那个时候，你色弱。”  
史蒂夫笑了起来，“所以我都不用买油彩，省了不少钱。”  
“但是你吃药。”  
哦~这已经是第三个了。  
史蒂夫心里涌起一股久违的温暖，足足阔别了70年。  
“你病的很厉害，史蒂夫。”吧唧叹了一口气，“差点熬不过冬天。你家里可真冷，还不要我出钱。”  
史蒂夫觉得自己似乎一开口就要哭出来。他还没告诉吧唧，其实他已经见过这片旷丽的风景，就在他身边，就在他的画里。  
幸好我有你。  
他得转变一下情绪，于是他深吸了一口气，再将它慢慢吐出来。“还差8个，你可以开始考虑要做些什么。”  
“不，是7个。”吧唧转过头。  
“8个。第一个不算。”  
“那也是我想起来的。”  
史蒂夫哈了一声，“我不知道，无法作证。”  
吧唧飞快地爬起来，几乎怒视着他。但他没法反驳，因为他的确没有证据。  
“你不相信我。”  
“不，我相信你。”史蒂夫又变得一本正经。“这世上没有其他什么能让我更相信的了。”  
“我不这样认为。”  
“只有这件事情，要知道你得讲证据。”  
吧唧咬了咬牙，他无计可施，但不想就此认输，史蒂夫看起来也如此。这时候他们倒像是两个顶着年轻人面容，因为谁先偷尝了面包而互相指责的倔强老头子了。  
“是珍妮么？”他们各自带着火气对视了半晌，还是史蒂夫先开了口。  
吧唧的表情瞬间变得惊异起来。“不。”他脱口而出地否定道。  
“还有别人？我认识但你没告诉我？还是我不认识？”史蒂夫面沉如水。  
吧唧有些尴尬地别过脸。“都不是。”  
这个混球。史蒂夫脑海里闪过一句老台词。他想知道极了。自从吧唧说出那句话时起，他坦荡的心里就被播下了一颗隐蔽但坚韧的种子，他以为时间会立刻掩埋它，哪知道悬而未解的心情倒成了肥料与水，而这次吧唧在战斗中负的伤变作催化剂，使它立即生根发芽，势如破竹地出土。  
不想说就算了，你做主。他本想轻松地抛出这句话，奈何同行一路，他依旧放不下。  
“好吧，”吧唧略显紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“这事关我们的友谊。”  
史蒂夫做出不置可否的回应，尽管他在心里表示赞同。  
“我的初恋，是个小个子。  
“金头发，蓝眼睛。  
“非常漂亮，任何时候都是。  
“我想，我现在还爱着他。就是这样。”  
史蒂夫一脸震惊地看着他。吧唧的眼神有些苦涩，但很坚持地没有避开。他看着史蒂夫目光里的惊讶渐渐蜕变成一种后知后觉的痛楚和了然，忽然间笼罩着过往的冰一般的罩子全都化开了。  
吧唧没再等。他重新躺到地上，看着从嶙峋的山石那头升起一轮浑圆的月亮。周围渐渐亮堂起来，峡谷里铺满月光，就算闭上眼睛，心里也是。  
然后他感受到身边史蒂夫也平躺了下来，紧挨着他，平放在一侧的右手手背碰上了史蒂夫的左手。  
那只手伸过来，与他五指交握。  
他们重又共享一幕天地，就好似那些从不曾改变过。

~FIN~


End file.
